1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as the miniaturization of semiconductors has progressed, there have been problems relating to an interconnection delay due to parasitic capacitance as well as to an increase in power consumption. For the purpose of avoiding these, low-dielectric constants of insulating films are being advanced.
WO 2008/078649 discloses a barrier insulating film formed by plasma polymerization of cyclic siloxane including unsaturated hydrocarbon and amorphous carbon. This barrier insulating film has copper diffusion resistance, and the relative dielectric constant thereof is less than 3.5. For this reason, copper-containing interconnections are coated with this barrier insulating film, so that it is possible to reduce capacitance between interconnections without deteriorating the reliability of the copper-containing interconnections, and to realize an LSI having high speed and low power consumption.
Meanwhile, methods of forming general low-dielectric constant insulating films include Japanese Unexamined patent publication Nos. 2002-25228, H02-222178, H07-58096, 2005-223012, and 2009-27075.